Tossing Salad
by Bjarka99
Summary: Set in season 10. Buffy is inspired to do something she had never done before by the sight of Spike lying face down naked on his bed.


Set in Season 10. If you don't follow the comics, all you need to know is that Buffy and Spike are together and happy.

Warning: very, very smutty. Anal play, rimming, anilingus. Not everyone's cup of tea, consider yourself warned.

Buffy came back from the bathroom to find Spike lying on the bed face down, completely naked. There was no sheet or blanket over him, he was just there; his eyes closed, his head on the pillow, his legs slightly apart. Buffy closed the door behind her and stopped to admire the view.

"What'choo looking at?" He mumbled with his naughty voice, knowing full well what she was looking at, sounding thoroughly pleased.

"Your amazing ass" Buffy admitted shamelessly, with a sigh. "I think I wanna bite it or something." He smiled, his eyes still closed, and flexed the glutes in a funny way.

Buffy giggled. She climbed on the bed, at his feet, and crawled her way up his legs. She bent down and bit, barely scraping him with her teeth on the meatiest part of his cheek.

"Oi!" He half complained, half laughed, his eyes snapping open. "I didn't think you would actually do it."

Buffy gave him her best naughty smile, and started crawling again, up his body, until she was completely on top of him.

"Mmmm, Buffy blanket" Spike mumbled contentedly, his eyes closed again. Buffy rubbed her body against his back sensually, her mouth suckling kisses on his neck. He made more happy, throaty sounds that encouraged her.

"Thought you wanted to go to sleep, love" he said in a sleepy voice.

"What, did I tire you out?" she asked in a mocking tone, sucking on his earlobe.

" _No_ " he said in an offended tone. "I can go all night! I'm just... sleepy. Completely different from tired."

"Mmh-hm" she said, lifting her body up, her mouth still engaged to his neck. "That's ok. You don't have to move at all."

She started crawling back down his body, kissing his spine, on every vertebra and in between them too. As she reached the end, the place where a cleft separated his two cheeks, she stuck out her tongue and traced a quick path aaaallllll the way down.

"Fuck, Buffy! Jesus fuck, woman" Spike's eyes were suddenly very open, and he was trying to look at her despite his face down position.

Buffy separated his legs so she could kneel between them, and put her hands on the front of his hips and pulled up a little so he was more easily accessible. He already had a raging hard on, so she reached between his legs and grabbed it gently, stroking him with the tip of her fingers.

His groan of pleasure encouraged her, and her mouth went back to the space between his asscheeks. Her tongue traced again the path from the top down, stopping shy of the opening. He teased him with little kisses around it, circumventing it to reach the strip of skin between the hole and the ball sack. She tongued him hard there, an already familiar place. She curled her tongue in a way she knew would make him groan in pleasure, all the while stroking his erection.

She took him more firmly in her fist as her mouth went down to his ball sack. She traced circular paths around them with her tongue for a while, and then simply sucked one into her mouth.

"Fuck yes, yes, pet, oh, fuck" he writhed on the bed, his ass going further up in the air to allow her better access. She sucked on one and then the other, a routine that was normal but from a completely new angle. Her hand was pumping up and down his shaft now, but in slow, lazy motions. He started moving his hips back and forth in a show of impatience, trying to force a faster pace.

"Uh-uh" Buffy stilled him using her other arm, releasing his balls with a final kiss. "Just let me."

She knew precisely how much he liked it when she took all the control, and took advantage of it. She put an arm around to his front in an embrace that left him completely at her mercy. Her mouth went right back to his ass after a quick lick of her tongue up the perineum. He moaned loudly as her tongue started tracing circles around his opening, teasing his rim.

"God, Buffy, yes, fucking do it, love, yes" he encouraged her, his forehead buried on the pillow, his speech coming out garbled and half muffled.

Buffy continued tracing concentric circles around his asshole, edging closer and closer as her hand pumped away faster between his legs. His hand came down to help spread the drops of precum down his shaft, and she let him touch himself for a bit as she reached between her own legs to collect in her hand some of the moisture there. She was dripping wet, and lubricated her hand with it before replacing his on his cock. The first time she'd done that, years and years ago, back in Sunnydale, Spike had declared it the hottest thing he'd ever seen and came seconds later.

He didn't disappoint. A new litany of praise and profanity greeted the return of her wet hand, and Buffy pumped away, concentrating once again on the motions of her tongue.

He moaned and moaned as her tongue started caressing the rugged skin around it, and she massaged it in every direction, teasing the hole but not going in. She breathed warm on it and heard him groan, pushing his ass against her face again. His hands were on the sides of the pillow, clutching at the sheets.

Buffy balanced her body as the hand she'd been using for support was put to work holding one of his asscheeks so his opening was as exposed as it could be. Her mouth went down one last time, to start a path with her tongue from the perineum up, all the way up to his asshole, where she plunged her tongue inside.

"Ooooh!" He half screamed, his nails digging into the sheets so hard, they tore. "Shitfuck, Buffy, yes, right there, yes, right there, god, don't stop."

Buffy had no intentions of stopping now. She tongue fucked him as hard as she could, going in and out of him in a rhythm matching that of her strokes on his cock. Her other hand pressed her knuckles up and down the perineum gently, massaging the soft skin there.

Spike moaned and praised and cursed as her tongue continued the in and out motion, penetrating him a little bit more each time. He seemed to be going mad, and a little jolt, a tension on his body that Buffy knew well, told her it was time to ease off. She panted a little as she let him go, cracking her knuckles and flexing the fingers on the hand that had been on his cock.

" _Buffy!_ " he complained loudly. "Don't stop now!"

"Shhh" she took him in her other hand, and kissed the skin right above his asshole softly. "I'm just starting over."

"Oh god almighty" he whimpered, and Buffy's tongue started licking his opening again. She teased it for a bit, licking round and round and up and down until she was sure he couldn't take it anymore. Then, she plunged two of her fingers inside her own pussy to moisten them.

"I'm fingering myself, now" she made sure to inform him once she figured out he couldn't see how hot things were about to get. "I'm just so wet..."

"You're the hottest thing in the world" he declared in between pants.

She took her fingers out and placed the middle one on his opening. It was dilated from all the tonguing, and it slid in easily thanks to her juices and saliva.

He outright screamed this time, writhing in pleasure on the bed, his hips moving back and forth in an effort to make the penetration deeper. Buffy took care to keep the in and out motion of her finger in rhythm with the stroking of his cock, though Spike's desperate motions made it all the more difficult. She made an effort to bring her tongue into play again, licking the rim and around her own finger.

Once she managed to still his motions a bit, she pulled the finger almost out, and bent the phalange to hook it into his rim from the inside. She pulled gently, and was rewarded with a long, loud moan. Then she licked her index finger before she slid it inside along with the other one.

"God, yes, Buffy, fuck me, love, _fuck me_ " he begged, his hips moving back and forth again, and Buffy went along with it, letting him take the rhythm.

In and out went her fingers, in and out from inside him, and Buffy enjoyed the view of her fingers penetrating him, her hand pumping his cock, his nails ripping the sheets to shreds in pleasure. That in and out exercise went on for a while, her tongue occasionally going back in to keep the fingers lubricated enough.

It wasn't long before she felt him near orgasm again, and this time she encouraged it, pumping him harder, penetrating him as deeply as her fingers could allow. She managed to feel a soft bump inside him with her fingertips, and taptaptapped it for a short while.

He came with a roar, fouling the sheet below him with an explosion of cum. His knees trembled as Buffy let his cock go, and he collapsed on the bed when her fingers finally exited him.

"Bloody hell, Buffy" he sighed, barely opening his eyes to look at her. "Bloody blithering hells."

She crawled back up the bed, taking the blanket bunched up on the floor with her to put on top of them, and collapsed face up next to him. Spike automatically reached for her breast with a trembling hand.

"I'll take that as an I liked it" she teased him with a smile.

"Liked it?" He looked incredulous, his breathing erratic, his body still twitching with the aftermath of his orgasm. "That was... There are no words. Fucking brillant, except more."

Buffy smiled again. "Well, good. Glad you enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed it? Buffy, that was... something new. I had never, ever, _ever_ come like that."

He looked dead serious as he said it, and Buffy knew it wasn't time for teasing or playing coy. She smiled instead, and leaned in for a kiss. He sucked on her lower lip, teased it with his tongue, and then kissed the top one softly as his hand moved down her breast to her sex.

His fingers had barely touched her clit when she stopped him gently.

"In the morning?" She asked. "I'm still good from earlier." He smiled and chuckled, grateful.

"If you're sure" he said, and she nodded. Then he wrapped his still shaky arm around her and they huddled closer, his forehead to her jaw and his mouth on her neck.

"You're the perfect woman, love" he praised her, half asleep. "Bloody perfect."

"We should change the sheets" it suddenly occured to Buffy, but Spike was already asleep, and there was no way they had the energy for it.

Oh, well. They'd only get them dirty in the morning again.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
